


Where I've Always Wanted You

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: First Time, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-04
Updated: 2007-05-04
Packaged: 2019-03-02 10:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: To break up the long journey on the way back from a conference, the team have booked into a hotel for the night. However, something has gone wrong with the booking system and Gibbs and Ducky end up sharing not just a room, but also a bed.





	Where I've Always Wanted You

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs, NCIS, we've got a booking for seven single rooms." 

"Just one moment, sir." The desk clerk smiled at Gibbs and tapped her keyboard. 

A moment later the smile turned to a frown and she hurriedly pressed more keys, and then several more. 

After a second or two, she looked back up; the smile was once again in place, but it was clearly a forced one. "I am sorry, Mr. Gibbs. However, there appears to have been a small problem with the bookings."

"What kind of problem?"

"Well, sir, it appears that we only have you down for three single rooms."

"Three?"

"Yes, sir. I cannot imagine what could have happened. I know we had a small computer problem the other day. However, we were certain that all the bookings had been double checked."

"Hah, computers; always said you can't trust them. Haven't you got any other rooms available?"

"Only one double and one twin, I'm afraid, sir."

"That's okay, boss, Ziva and I'll share the double." DiNozzo leered at Ziva.

Before Ziva could say anything, Gibbs cut in. "Ducky and I'll take the double. You, DiNozzo, can share the twin with McGee." His tone left no opportunity for argument.

However, DiNozzo said, "You and Ducky?"

Gibbs looked at him, fixing him with his 'Gibbs glare'. Then shrugged and said, "You want to share with me instead, DiNozzo?"

He watched the color drain from DiNozzo's face. "Er, no, boss. That's okay, boss," he said hastily, the words almost tripping over one another. "McGee and I'll be fine in the twin. Just as long as you don't snore, Probie," he turned to McGee.

"Oh, he doesn't," Abby said brightly, as she beamed and bounced on the spot.

"That okay with you, Duck?" Gibbs softened his tone and glanced at Ducky.

Ducky smiled at him. "Of course it is, Jethro. This isn't the first time I have encountered this particular problem. In fact I remember - "

"Stories later, Duck. Let's just check in for now, okay?" He smiled down at his old friend.

After they had done that thing, and the desk clerk had pointed them in the direction of the rooms, Gibbs grabbed Ducky's bag as well as his own and walked off.

"Hey, boss," DiNozzo called.

"Yeah, DiNozzo?"

"Are we going to all have dinner together?"

"Sure," Gibbs said, and continued to walk.

Once inside the room, he put both bags on the floor, glanced around, automatically fixing the location of everything in his mind, then turned and locked the door.

Ducky had wandered over to the window and was looking out. "I must say, my dear, it is a very pleasant view."

"Yeah," Gibbs said softly, coming up behind Ducky. "It is." He put his hand on Ducky's shoulder.

At the touch Ducky turned. "Jethro?" his tone and look were both questioning. "Is everything all right?"

"Oh, yeah, Duck. Everything's fine. Just perfect in fact. I've finally got you where I've always wanted you. Alone in a room with a bed." He let his hand move slowly from Ducky's shoulder to Ducky's face.

"Jethro?" Ducky didn't pull back from the what was now a clear caress. He did, however, look even more puzzled. 

Reassured by the lack of withdrawal, Jethro took a step closer towards Ducky, invading his personal space in a way that even he rarely did, and slipped his other hand around Ducky's neck, letting his fingers begin to flirt with the nape of Ducky's neck. He was rewarded by a very faint moan as Ducky stretched his neck. 

"Come on, Duck," he said softly, taking another half step forward. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed."

"Noticed?" Ducky managed, his eyes now locked with Jethro's; his mouth very slightly parted; his breathing less steady.

Jethro continued to stroke Ducky's cheek and neck. "Yeah, noticed. Noticed that I love you. That I want you. Or is it that you were afraid to let yourself notice?" At the very slight eye widening, he knew he was spot on.

"Jethro?" Ducky whispered softly, now sub-consciously, Jethro would swear to that, leaning forward, until his body brushed against Jethro's own. 

To see his friend so lost for words both amused and moved Jethro, as well as giving him the answer he needed. Sliding both hands from where they touched and stroked warm, soft skin, he instead cupped Ducky's face between them, bent his head and lightly put his mouth on Ducky's. He kept the kiss brief, fleeting, just letting his lips linger for a few seconds, before moving back to look at his friend. 

The look of sheer happiness, albeit still tinged with a hint of surprise, on the gentle face, touched him deeply. "This okay with you, Duck?" he now asked, still holding Ducky's face between his hands.

For a moment he thought that Ducky wasn't going to answer; wasn’t going to be able to answer. But then, after licking his lips and causing Jethro himself to moan and his groin to tighten, Ducky said hoarsely, but determinedly, "Oh, yes, my dearest Jethro. In fact it is more than okay. Far, far more." And with that, he wrapped his arms around Jethro's neck, leaned nearer and put his mouth to Jethro's, parting his lips as they met.

After several minutes of kissing and learning one another, Jethro's arousal became painful. With reluctance, but also with the knowledge that things could only get better, he gently broke the kiss, led Ducky to the bed and began to undress him. As he did so he marveled at how easy it was, how natural, how right, how comfortable, how new and yet how familiar, and also at how damn beautiful his dearest friend was.

His own clothes were removed less slowly and less tidily, as once he had Ducky naked, Ducky pulled him down onto the bed, stroking, touching and kissing him until Jethro knew if he didn't get undressed immediately, he'd do something he hadn't done since he was fifteen

As it was, once he had torn the last of his clothes off, his release came at an embarrassingly speedy rate, taking him completely by surprise.

"Sorry, Duck," he murmured, as he nuzzled Ducky's neck, knowing that he sounded as embarrassed as he felt.

But Ducky just chuckled softly as he caressed Jethro's back, before pushing him away a little. "There is no need to apologize, dearest. In fact I confess that I am rather gratified." Jethro stared at his lover and saw the look of pleasure mixed with a tiny hint of smugness. At once he was both relieved and reassured. 

"Not yet, Duck, but I'm sure we can do something about it," he said. Once more he found Ducky's mouth with his own, as he continued to stroke and caress Ducky's body, his touches becoming more intimate, and more sure each moment.

It must have been at least an hour later when Ducky said mildly, "Do you think we should join the children for dinner, my dear?"

Jethro shook his head, as he moved his hands once more over Ducky's body. "Nah, Duck," he said, letting his tongue flicker over Ducky's lower lip. "I'm not hungry." And he turned his attention once more to making love to the man he adored.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"You know, given that they must have fallen asleep as soon as they got to their room, the boss and Ducky look really tired," DiNozzo said, as he threw bags into the car.

Abby just beamed; she said nothing as she watched Gibbs solicitously open the passenger door for Ducky and take his hand to help him in. 

It wasn't the first time that her computer skills had pleased her and benefited those she cared about; not that the hotel's system had been particularly complex, but even so. 

She didn't think that DiNozzo, McGee, Jimmy and Ziva noticed how she managed to maneuver them, along with herself, into one car, thus leaving Gibbs and Ducky to drive back to Washington alone. 

All in all it had been a very successful operation. Her only regret was that she couldn't claim her 'reward' from Gibbs. Oh, well, she'd have to find some other way to ensure that he brought her even more Caf-Pows than he usually did over the next week or so.


End file.
